deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Lockheed Martin F-22 vs. F-CK Ching-kuo
The Lockheed Martin F-22: The precise Stealth Fighter of the American skies! The F-CK Ching-kuo: The tactical and modern Chinese fighter that dominates the air! WHO IS DEADLIEST? 'Lockheed Martin F-22:' 'General Characteristics:' Crew: 1 man Length: 62 feet Maximum Speed: Mach 2.2 Range: > 600 nmi Radar: 1X GD-53 X-band doppler, effective for about 160 km all-around sighting 'Armaments:' Guns: 1X 20 mm M61A2 Vulcan 6-barreled Gatling cannon Air-to-air weaponry: 6X AIM-120 ARMRAAM missile. 2X AIM-9 Sidewinder missile 'F-CK Ching-kuo:' 'General Characteristics:' Crew: 2 men Length: 46 feet Maximum Speed: Mach 1.8 Range: 600 nmi Radar: 1X GD-53 X-band pulse doppler, effective for 60 km all-around sighting 'Armaments:' Guns: 1X 20 mm M61A1 6-barreled cannon Air-to-air weaponry: 4X Sky Sword I missiles, 4X Sky Sword II missiles ____________________________________________________________________________________________ The battle will play out in a 5-plane squadron battle. Remember, only good votes will be accepted! Battle: Lockheed Martin F-22: F-CK Ching-kuo: In the clear skies over Montana soar five Lockheed Martin F-22 stealth fighter jets. The squad leader, Corporal Jimmy Henderson, radios in to his team members. "Alright, Alpha Squad, this is just a practice drill. Have all weapons on safety and let's make this one great session! Over and out!" The planes dive and swoop beautifully through the air. Unbeknownst to them,﻿ they are being trailed by five F-CK Ching-kuo figher jets, on an attack mission as a retaliation on a recent US-led oil embargo on China. "保持视线，直到最后一分钟!" the squad leader declares. The Chinese planes swoop in, Sky Sword missiles ready to fire. The Chinese pilots press buttons and several missiles fly out, homing in on the American aircraft. One of the Lockheed pilots reports in to the radio, "Uh, Jimmy, I have some movement on my radar, it's telling me they're enemy missiles... what should I do, over?" On the radio Jimmy replies, "What the hell? These radars don't glitch... do they? Stay alert men. Report back in to me if anything else happens." The Sky Sword missile tracks closer to the rear plane. The pilot nervously says, "Jimmy? The radar is saying there's a missile only 50 meters -" Suddenly the fighter goes up in a roar of fire and smoke and the destroyed aircraft plummets to the ground below. "What?" Jimmy shouts. "Report back, Alpha Five!" Static. "Men! We're under attack! Switch all safeties off! Get ready for the fight of you rlife!" Turning his craft round, he sees the F-CK planes gliding closer. "You Chinese b-----ds," he mutters, and with the push of a button one of the AMRAAM missiles shoots out and sends one of the Ching-kuo jets to the ground in a blaze of flame and smoke. The F-CK planes spread out. One of the pilots reports in, "所有系统解锁。准备开火，队长." "罗杰说。远离火." replies the captain. His gunner opens a steady burst of fire from the M61A1 cannon and one of the Lockheeds has to swerve to avoid damaging fire. Even so, the tail catches fire and smoke trails into the sky above. "Captain, I'm hit!" shouts the American. "I need to bail soon!" "Give 'em all you got!" Jimmy shouts. The American plane fires all of its missiles rapidly before the craft has no other option but to go down. Before the pilot can bail, another incoming Chinese missile blows the plane to pieces. The missiles from the now-deceased pilot flies through the air aimlessly, and one, by a stroke of chance, slams into the side of one of the Chinese planes. The gunner is blown out the other side, dead, but the pilot tries desperately to save the plane. Switching buttons and radioing in for help, he shouts frantically for someone to save him. "救救我!" he shouts, but the plane is out of control and it spins rapidly toward the ground before it explodes on impact. The three remaining Chinese planes swoop in the midst of the Americans, where all their high-tech homing echnology is useless for fear of friendly fire. The Chinese gunners open fire and shatter the glass of one of the F-22's cockpit windows. The pilot gasps for air and tries to grab his oxygen mask, but another hail of rapid machinegun fire leaves him riddled with bullets and sends the unmanned fighter to its doom below. Another Chinese gunner sends out a Sky Sword missile, which tracks Jimmy's plane. "Damn!" shouts Jimmy. He pulls the plane into a sharp dive and the missile is close behind him. As he fast approaches ground, he swerves up and the missile hurtles to the ground, blowing up harmlessly. He sends out a Sidewinder missile, which tracks against the lead Chinese plane. "救救我!" yells the pilot. He manages to avoid the missile and turns his attention to Jimmy's plane. Meanwhile, the other F-22, out of missiles, switches to its M16A2 Vulcan cannon. The attacks damage the F-CK plane, but it retaliates with several Sky Sword missiles and the F-22 has no chance. The pilot keeps shooting bravely at the Chinese plane until the missiles make contact and explode his plane. "Alpha 2! Come in! Over!" shouts Jimmy. Radio static meets his ears. "You sons of b------s!" he yells. Firing the last of his missiles, Jimmy sends one of the attacking Ching-kuos to its firey doom. Operating his Vulcan cannon, he tears through the side of the lead F-CK plane and kills the gunner. "你会付出代价的!" the Chinese pilot vows. Using his M61A1 cannon, he damages Jimmy's plane thoroughly but Jimmy returns fire with the Vulcan. With both planes going down, Jimmy pulls his parachute and bails. The Chinese pilot does the same, but Jimmy is in friendly territory. When they land, the Chinese pilot will be arrested and interrogated for the attack. He laughs with relief and watches the planes go down to the ground. The Chinese pilots swears. WINNER: LOCKHEED MARTIN F-22 FIGHTER JET SQUADRON Expert's Opinion The experts said the F-22 was the faster and better armed jet, which made all the difference, earning it the win. Category:Blog posts